Old Time Rock
Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone by Bob Seger/Kenny Loggins is a mash-up featured in Girls (and Boys) on Film, the fifteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by the New Directions Boys, with Blaine and Sam singing lead. In an attempt to try and win the "Boys vs. Girls Mash-Up" competition with the topic "Mash-up with songs from films." Joe, Artie, and Blaine wear military-like clothing with helmets like professional pilots while Sam, Jake, and Ryder wear short clothing, close to exposing their bodies. The girls swoon and are excited as the boys perform the mash-up, acting like planes and wearing their sunglasses. Everyone stands up to applaud the well put together mash-up. Finn asks where they got their inspiration from, to which they answer "Tom Cruise." Lyrics Blaine: Revvin' up your engine Listen to her howlin' roar Metal under tension Begging you to touch and go Blaine with Artie and Joe: Highway to the danger zone Right into the danger zone Sam (with Jake and Ryder): Still like that old time (rock n' roll) That kind of music just (soothes the soul) I reminisce about the (days of old) With that old time (rock n' roll) Ohh! Blaine (Sam with Jake and Ryder): Heading into twilight Spreading out her wings tonight (Old time rock n' roll) She got you jumping off the deck And shoving into overdrive (I like that old time rock n' roll) Blaine with Artie and Joe: Highway to the danger zone (Sam with Jake and Ryder: Rock n' roll) I'll take you right into the danger zone Sam (with Jake and Ryder): Still like that old time (rock n' roll) That kind of music just (soothe the soul) I reminisce about the (days of old) (Artie and Joe: Highway to the danger zone) With that old time (rock n' roll) (Blaine: Oh yeah) Still like that old time (rock n' roll) (Blaine with Artie and Joe: Highway to the Danger Zone) That kind of music just (soothe the soul) I reminisce about the (days of old) (Blaine with Artie and Joe: Highway to the danger zone) With that old time (rock n' roll) (Blaine: Yeah) Still like that old time (rock n' roll) (Artie and Joe: Highway to the danger zone) That kind of music just (soothe the soul) (Blaine: soothe the soul) I reminisce about the (days of old) (Artie and Joe: Highway to the danger zone) (Blaine: Oh) With that old time (rock n' roll) Blaine (with Artie and Joe): I'll take you right to the (danger zone) Sam with Jake and Ryder: Rock n' roll Errors *After Blaine and Joe lay Artie down on the stairs, Blaine lies down, too. But when it cuts to Sam's line, you can see them lying him back down and running to their spots again. Gallery Blaine artie joe blartie old time rock dangerzone.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-03-09 om 16.42.16.png.jpg OldTimeRock&Roll GaBoF.jpg Rocknrollwanky.gif Sugar slaps Jake.gif OTRAR-RyderJump.png Photo.PNG.jpg Tumblr mj92ficVjS1qfgg1ao8 r1 250.gif SyderAniGIF.gif OTR&R/DZ behind the scenes.jpg tumblr_n5c4w7vTZD1ra5gbxo6_250g1.gif tumblr_n5c4w7vTZD1ra5gbxo8_250g2.gif tumblr_n5c4w7vTZD1ra5gbxo5_250g3.gif tumblr_n5c4w7vTZD1ra5gbxo7_r1_250g5.gif tumblr_n5c4w7vTZD1ra5gbxo1_250g7.gif Tumblr n5c4w7vTZD1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5c4w7vTZD1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n5c4w7vTZD1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n5c4w7vTZD1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5c4w7vTZD1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n5c4w7vTZD1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n5c4w7vTZD1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n5c4w7vTZD1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four